


All the Night's Magic Seems to Whisper and Hush

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Jim, Smitten Bones, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wolf Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the triple moons of an unfamiliar world Leonard witnesses as Jim finally lets his inner beast roam free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Night's Magic Seems to Whisper and Hush

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** As ever, my brain twin, and soul sister, abigail89, wrangled my words into something readable and coherent, and all at the very last minute because I am the worst procrastinator EVER. Thank you, m'dear. But, of course, I fiddle even after posting, so any mistakes are all on me.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is for the "Sweethearts Challenge" over at LJ comm, jim_and_bones. My prompt from Bones' POV was: _**MOON BEAM:** Night time, on a planet, is Leonard's favorite; not just because of what they get up to, but because he likes seeing Jim's golden body limned in silver (or blue or orange or red) moonlight._

Leonard glanced around, taking in the black sky above with its unfamiliar constellations and bright sweep of the Milky Way that was uncomfortably close, while the long grass scented sharp and bitter after being crushed beneath his feet. The clearing was close to a burbling spring, near some berry bushes that tested safe if more acidic than the blackberries from home. This was the perfect campsite. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his pack and sank to his knees to spread out the cushioned blanket and thermal throw in case the weather did not hold. He was never a scout, but Leonard believed in being prepared.

He opened his communicator and contacted the ship. 

"Spock here."

"I'm in position."

"Very prompt, Doctor."

Leonard tilted his head up, watched as the sun sank lower, the gathering gloom heralding dusk and, with it, moonrise. The first, smallest and furthest of the three, was barely visible in the deepening band of mauve and growing violet. Even so close to the horizon it was barely bigger than a pinpoint of silver-white in the sky.

"It is already dusk, Spock."

"I am aware of the time. The second moonrise is not for another fifteen minutes and the third will not ascend until--"

"I _know_ that, Spock. I just wanted time to get settled in."

"Very well, Doctor. Since you are in position, I will start the scans."

"Scans?"

"Of your vitals. Heart rate--"

"Oh, hell no!" Leonard barked, interrupting Spock. "I have the emergency band on my wrist. I don't need anything more."

"It was the captain's orders that you be monitored at all times."

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"You are being unreasonable, Doctor."

"Stop, Spock. Ain't nothing going to happen to me that I don't want it to. So you and your scans can take a high jump off a low bridge."

"The captain was quite explicit that you be monitored and beamed out at the first sign of trouble. I do not think--"

"Again, Spock. No. The captain does not have the right to order invasive scans when I'm on leave. There _are_ regulations, dammit!"

"He merely wishes you to remain safe, Doctor. And I concur." Spock paused for a beat as though considering his choice of words. "You are an invaluable member of the crew and the only one capable of adequately caring for the captain. Were anything happen to you, it would impact all of us; the captain most of all."

Leonard smiled. "Why, Spock, I didn't know you cared."

"Doctor."

"For the last time, Spock, the answer is no! I'll have my privacy, dammit, and I'll not have any junior crew member laughing at my physiological reactions!" Leonard took a breath. "And that's final."

"What if I were to be the only crew member alerted, Doctor? Would that alleviate your privacy concern?"

"You're not gonna give it up are you, Spock?"

"The captain insisted."

"The captain isn't--" A branch snapped behind Leonard, stopping him mid-sentence. He turned and caught a glimpse of a figure in the shadows of the treeline.

"Okay, Spock. Show's about to start and I don't have time to argue with you any longer. Just… make the tolerances pretty high. McCoy out."

Leonard snapped the communicator closed and turned around. He swallowed his tongue as the figure stepped into the clearing.

"Jim," he breathed as his heart began to race.

The communicator beeped and Leonard could hear Spock's voice. "Doctor McCoy, are you well? Your heart rate and respiration are elevated."

Jim didn't move, just held Leonard's eyes as a feral smile grew on his face.

Leonard opened the communicator, hissing into it, "Miss Uhura, I know you're monitoring this channel. Please convey to your husband that I am fine and do not need him mother henning me."

"Doctor McCoy, the captain insisted," Uhura answered. "Please, Leonard. If not for us, for the captain."

"Alright," he conceded. "But I am doing just fine right now, Spock. Better than, dammit! I _told_ you to increase the tolerances." Jim licked his lips and Leonard added, "Hell, ramp the damn things up to max and don't fuckin' interrupt again!"

This time he tossed the comm unit to the ground after closing it.

And, Jim, the fucking peacock that he was, strutted further into the clearing where the last ray of the brilliant white sun hit him; the stupid light caressing and stroking his bare skin. That, coupled with the way Jim was standing there, brilliant blue eyes burning with a wild fire as he stuck out his tongue and licked his lips -- him and his infernal, always chapped lips -- sent Leonard's heart racing and his blood pooling far south of where he needed it to be.

Leonard swallowed, his breath growing shallow and rapid and damn Spock for making him think of his autonomic responses when all he wanted to do was grab Jim and throw him to the ground! But, of course, that wasn't likely to be how this was going to go, especially knowing Jim.

But Leonard couldn't help but be transfixed by the image Jim made in the clearing as the violet cloak of night swept in and consumed his burnished skin. But even as Leonard's eyes adjusted to the dim light, Jim's eyes shone bright, nearly incandescent.

"You're a little over dressed there, Bones," Jim said, voice a low growling purr that made goosebumps rise on Bones' skin.

Leonard looked down at his long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans before he replied, "I'm not going traipsing about in the woods in my altogether, dammit!"

Jim grinned again, this one more sly, but no less feral for the fond tilt of his lips. "That's my Bones," he murmured before his eyes caught something behind Leonard and he froze, head cocked slightly, eyes wide.

Moonrise.

"Fuck!" Leonard swore as Jim lowered his chin and swept his eyes down Bones' form.

"Bones," Jim said, that low growling purr now more of a deep rasp. "Run!"

And Leonard did. He had scoped out a trail, an easy path, but that plan fled under adrenaline and honest fear. What the hell had he been thinking? A goddamned planet with three moons? And Jim hadn't shifted in months. This was going to be a trainwreck.

But his body ignored the way his brain balked. He shot off through the woods, crashing through the underbrush and around the large stemmed flowers and hanging ivy, any planned circuit tossed out the window. As he raced away from the clearing he was grateful for the light on his wrist. Jim wouldn't need it, but Leonard most certainly did.

Despite the illumination, he nearly tripped on an exposed root and cursed as he caught himself. It had been maybe five minutes if he was lucky when he heard the throaty howl from somewhere behind him. He was so screwed if he couldn't hold out until the third moonrise!

Even though Leonard was turned around, more than a little lost in the dark forest, he had been well briefed by Jim, knew what he needed to do. And, despite Jim demanding that he transport out if things went all to hell, Leonard had no intention of doing that. True, he hadn't ever done this, hadn't gotten to see Jim in his wolf form before. Jim was just too damned careful with Leonard, treated him like some fragile flower, but now Jim had no other choice. Leonard was his mate, home, safe to his wolf and that form would never relent and allow Jim to regain control if he was left alone on an alien planet, with three moons no less. There was no data on how multiple satellites would affect Jim so they were running blind. And hell would freeze over before Leonard would leave Jim under those circumstances.

Leonard heard another howl nearby and that startled him back into a full-out run. He really should have marked his trail in some way. He was no match for Jim's wolf and he had to remember the plan, keep his wits about himself. He heard the twig snap behind him and ducked as Jim bounded over him. Instead of straightening he curled into a ball and rolled into the underbrush. Digging into the small pack at his side, he slid down the ravine, heading toward the small stream. Before he stepped into the water, he tossed the pheromone powder behind him, stepped into the water and blew the rest from his palm to the other side of the creek while he began traipsing down stream.

He hoped that would confuse the wolf for long enough that Leonard could regain his bearings and get his head back on straight.

The trouble was that Leonard was curious and that professional curiosity needed to see Jim like this, wanted to know what Jim would look like, what color his fur was, if he stood upright or ran on all fours. But every time Leonard grew distracted, Jim would nearly catch him. And Leonard finally had to resort to climbing a tree, far too soon, at least an hour earlier than he'd planned, but he was already tiring and far too distracted. With his next misstep, Jim would be on him.

Leonard settled across two large limbs, his back against the trunk as he caught his breath. He switched off the light and swore softly as he looked up through the leafy bower. The second moon had barely crested the tops of the trees. He had grossly miscalculated his own stamina and Jim's determination. His wolf was far less flighty than Jim himself with little distracting the beast from Leonard's scent.

And sure enough there was that throaty growl so close it felt like the wolf was right next to Leonard. He swallowed and gave himself a firm shake when the following howl sent shivers down his spine again. There was something ethereal and enticing about the sound that had a deeply buried part of himself sitting up and taking notice. He clung to the branches and held his breath as a huge, dark form loped into view beneath the tree he was in.

He'd spread himself around all the trees in the vicinity, tossed a small bag of the powder into a tree further away, but all of his schemes hadn't succeeded in tricking Jim's wolf. When Leonard peered down, he froze as bright, silver-blue eyes stared up at him. The intelligence in that gaze was unmistakable. Jim had tried to convince Leonard that his wolf was an animal and no more, all instinct and impulse, all higher functioning gone with the transformation. The creature below him was feral, but he'd successfully tracked Leonard, despite all the tricks and distractions Leonard had used. This was no simple wild animal.

So, of course, Leonard's curiosity got the better of him. He switched on his light and swept it along the forest floor, careful not to blind Jim as he slid it up the magnificent beast. He was stretched up, front paws easily reaching well past six-foot high. Leonard swallowed, grateful he'd chosen a large oak with high limbs. The wolf flinched when Leonard flashed the light in his eyes, but he didn't budge from his spot.

Leonard catalogued his coloring, the light brown tipped fur along his back that faded into a deep brown undercoat and nearly silver along his stomach. His tail was full, bushy and curled in a large arc toward his back. His jaw was open, tongue hanging out as he panted, his gaze locked on Leonard.

Rubbing his forehead, he swore aloud at what he was about to do. He dropped to a lower branch that was about ten feet off the ground, so still safely out of reach. He hoped.

The wolf watched him avidly, eyes unblinking. When Leonard spread across three branches, Jim's wolf hopped a little, then whined when he couldn't get to Leonard, which was a blessing. At least Leonard hoped it was. At the moment he ached for his tricorder.

Licking his lips, he eyed the lowest branch doubtfully, then swung down to stand on it. He hoped he could scramble away in time.

The wolf growled, snapped, then sat down on his haunches, a low, betrayed whine coming from his chest.

"Sorry, Jim. You warned me not to trust you, so I'm just following your orders."

The wolf tilted his head up, cocked it sideways, and looked like he understood what Leonard said. And _that_ Leonard did not believe, not for one minute. A night owl or something similar hooted from a distance and the wolf tensed, eyes darting away and back to Leonard. He stalked away from the base of the oak only to race back, pacing like that with an excited whine rumbling from him.

"Well, go on," Leonard said, shooing at the wolf to leave.

But he stopped, chin lifted and eyebrows drawn, as though he was questioning Leonard.

Shaking his head, Leonard replied, "I'll be right here. Not going anywhere. Now go on. Git!"

The wolf seemed to acknowledge Leonard's words with a smile and then bounded off.

Leonard scrambled back up onto his perch where he was more secure. He kept his ears open to listen and it wasn't long before a flock of birds burst upwards, screaming at the night sky.

Now that he wasn't careening through the forest with a large carnivore hot on his heels, the forest was returning to its normal babble. He could hear the scrabbling of nocturnal foragers in the undergrowth, the soft brush of wings against tree limbs, and, in the distance, Jim's throaty howl. Even separated by acres of forest, the sound gave Leonard goosebumps. He tried to settle in to wait, but found he could not keep his mind from wandering. Images of Jim's wolf, the intelligence in those eyes, the thick fur and large paws, every last detail screamed of a gorgeous, dangerous predator, but still drew Leonard in. He found himself wondering if Jim's fur was as soft as it'd looked.

The crackle of leaves and snapping of twigs startled Leonard from the muzzy haze he'd fallen into. He cried out as he tottered before catching himself. There was an answering yip from below and his eyes met the wolf's as he twisted, his limbs protesting the movement. "How long was I out, dammit?" he muttered, but the wolf didn't answer, just cocked his head and stared up at Leonard.

When he licked his lips and settled back on his haunches, Leonard swore.

"How am I supposed to get back to the clearing with you being all predatory?" He snorted at himself. "Talking to an overgrown dog's worse than talking to yourself, Leo."

The wolf's tail gave a loud thump and he looked like he was laughing at Leonard with his mouth wide open and tongue lolling.

"Oh, hell, no. I am not an object for your amusement!" he growled even as he cursed and swore at the way his butt and legs tingled. 

The wolf woofed happily up at Leonard.

Leonard's only reply was to bang his head against the tree trunk. This was not dignified and not at all how he'd imagined things going. And, yes, he might have romanticized the whole 'werewolf' thing but this was ridiculous. He was stuck up in a tree hiding from… well, from Jim.

"Goddammit, Jim! The messes you get me into!" He pointed his finger at the wolf and got a smug bark in return.

"I'm scolding you! You're not supposed to like it!"

The wolf barked again, then made an attempt at scaling the tree. Of course, he didn't get far and looked ludicrous in the process. And that made Leonard throw his head back and laugh at the entire situation, which then had the effect of making him lose his balance and nearly topple out of the tree again. "Shit!" he cried out and barely held on.

The wolf was barking frantically from the ground and trying desperately to get to him. To what end Leonard couldn't tell, but he really was damned tired of being stuck up a tree.

He called down, "Hey, kid?" his voice tentative. "Um, this is probably a really stupid idea, and I am going to get so much hell for even considering it, but I just can't look at you and not think Jim's wrong as fuck about you." He shook his head again. He really had lost it. It was like he was expecting the wolf to reply or at least listen. Funny thing was, he almost felt like the wolf _was._

"Goddammit. I am an idiot, but here goes."

With that he shimmied down to the next, lower set of branches. The wolf gave a happy yip and leapt at him, nipping at the air, but nowhere high enough. "Just cool it, dammit! I'm coming down there and you're going to behave and not try to disembowel me."

When Leonard moved to the final branch, the single one ten feet above ground, he paused and licked his lips before meeting the wolf's eyes. The wolf -- Jim, he reminded himself -- was sitting back on his haunches, eyes open and fixed on Leonard while his tail thumped madly. That had to be a good sign, right? He wasn't growling or making any of the typical angry or worried body postures.

Leonard put up a quelling hand. "You stay right there, you hear? I'm coming down like a damned fool. And then we're going to walk back to the campsite. You got that?"

The wolf yipped again, his whole body vibrating from the strength of his tail rapping the ground.

Leonard's descent was less graceful than his ascent and he stumbled when he touched down, but steadied himself only to be immediately tackled and bowled over by the wolf, by _Jim._ He was knocked flat into the prickly underbrush, couldn't even swear since the air had been knocked out of his lungs. When the dark spots stopped swimming behind his eyelids and he could actually pull air into his lungs, he flailed and opened eyes to be meet with the wolf sitting astride him, nose sniffing his neck, cold nose nudging his jaw, and drool dripping down into the back of his shirt.

"Ewwww! Goddammit, Jim!" he shouted and pushed at the large canine sitting on him, but Jim wasn't budging.

He gave a low, warning growl and Leonard stiffened in response.

"Fine," he muttered. "Sniff me all you damn well please then."

He met silver-blue eyes over an elongated snout and Leonard sagged. There was no arguing with Jim when he had that look in his eyes. It didn't mean that Leonard was not going to do some investigating of his own. He slowly and carefully lifted his right arm, made the movements deliberate and precise before he pressed his palm to Jim's cheek under his left ear. Then he scratched behind that ear and was rewarded with Jim's eyes closing momentarily as he tilted into Leonard's palm and fingers.

From there it was a short matter for Leonard to bury his hands in the ruff of fur wrapping Jim's neck. It was thick and soft, luxurious, rich fur which Leonard couldn't help but stroke his fingers through. He explored further but got a lifted lip and tiny growl when he dared to move away or tried to access Jim's stomach.

"Fine!" he barked, dropping flat on his back in frustration when Jim refused to let him stand up or even roll out from under the wolf. "How the hell do you expect me to do a damn thing right here?" The wolf ducked his head a bit, but kept looking at Leonard straight in the eye. "You're not sorry. You're never sorry. And this--" He waved his hands along the wolf's form and shifted to his elbows. "This isn't so different from you. Just less talking and more growling." He pursed his lips and frowned as he sat up. "Come to think of it, that's not so different than your usual mornings, either."

Jim butted his head against Leonard's chest and knocked him back to his elbows before sniffing his arm pits and moving lower to his crotch.

"Oh hell no!" he shouted. "I am not doing it doggy style!"

Jim growled and Leonard drew his legs into his chest and tucking himself up small, head down, arms around his knees. "No." He emphasized his point by shaking his head. "I want Jim," he said, voice low and mournful.

The wolf nudged Leonard's arm and made a soft grumble.

Leonard made the mistake of looking up and got a long, slow drag of a wet tongue along the side of his face. He pushed Jim away and griped at him. "No more slobbering on me!"

Jim sat back on his haunches and gave Leonard that look, and with his mouth hanging open and canines glistening, he looked like an overgrown hyena laughing at Leonard's predicament.

"Okay, enough! We're going back to the campsite." Leonard stood up and ignored the way Jim perked up until he bounded in a circle around Leonard, nearly tripping him. Leonard began to move and Jim trotted off making Leonard gape after him. "What the hell?" he wondered aloud. "And why am I asking you?"

A native bird chattered back at Leonard who huffed. Throwing up a hand, he stalked off toward camp, hoping that Jim would show up soon.

Jim caught up to Leonard, circled him a few times and then trotted off again. After the third time, Leonard chided, "Stay or go, but quit being fickle and make up your damned mind!"

Giving lie to the idea that Jim's wolf was all instinct and no higher thought, the wolf trotted beside Leonard after that. He kept slightly in front of Leonard as though he was making sure Leonard knew he was Alpha, was the boss. Leonard just snorted but kept his mouth shut. He felt ridiculous enough having a one-sided conversation, thinking the wolf understood him gave him the uncomfortable realization that he had no idea if Jim remembered his time as the wolf.

He really should have asked more questions before jumping in.

The camp turned out to be not far at all. It seems Leonard had been running mostly in circles and not as deep into the woods as he'd thought. Still, he'd spent a long time perched in a tree and been bulldozed by an overgrown puppy. He sank to the spread blanket and sighed. "Too damned old for the shit you get me into," he muttered, but Jim had bolted again.

"Always knew you were flighty. This just proves it."

Leonard settled onto his back, the pack with a change of clothes making a good pillow as he stared up into the night sky. The first moon was silver bright but barely bigger than two of the nearest stars. The second moon was larger, but still small by earth standards. It gleamed golden over the horizon, its glow soothing, the light warm. Even with two moons, the sky was awash with stars and Leonard relaxed, his jangling nerves calming.

He must have dozed because the golden moon was high above him, but the passage of time was not what had woken him. Then there was a crack from the treeline, making Leonard sit upright as a low, possessive growl reverberated from all sides before Jim burst into the clearing. He loped straight toward Leonard, his burnished golden coat gleaming as he circled Leonard. His eyes were a silver blue, feral but with that spark of intelligence, the _recognition_ Leonard felt, even stronger than before. It remained even when Jim dropped a bloody, furred carcass at the edge of the blanket. 

Leonard bit back a groan. He had to smile because even he knew what the offering was. More certain than ever, he lifted one hand out, palm open and up, beckoning.

The wolf shook himself from head to tail, took one step toward Leonard, then gave a mournful grumble and sat down on his haunches, front paws carefully off the spread blanket.

Leonard shook his head and dropped his hand. "Just wait until you change back, darlin'. I am going to give you so much shit for being worried."

He glanced up at the sky before settling his gaze back on Jim. "It's nearly time. But I don't want you to go yet." He surprised himself with how much he wanted to touch Jim in this form.

When he moved to all fours, Jim bolted up. He moved restlessly around Leonard again, eyes a fixed point as Leonard crept to the edge of the blanket, the very visible boundary Jim must have set for himself. The wolf licked his lips then growled a warning when Leonard's palm pressed into the grass. But Leonard was never one to be coddled. And he needed to gain the wolf's trust so that Jim could safely transform with Leonard in attendance.

Mirroring the wolf's posture, he sat back on his haunches, palms resting on his thighs. "Okay, so we're at an impasse. I'm pretty sure you can understand me, so I'm respecting whatever restraints Jim's holding on you, but I think it's a damned shame. I just know that those twigs you've got tangled in your fur are itchy and I can scratch what ails you." As he talked he lifted his hands and made little scratchy motions with his fingers.

The wolf whined, seemed torn, but Leonard beckoned once again and Jim slunk forward. Leonard chuckled under his breath. Jim's tactile nature shone through, even as a wolf he leaned into Leonard's questing fingers.

Leonard lost long minutes touches Jim, running his fingers through the thick fur, picking out twigs and brambles, scratching those spots Jim couldn't reach for himself until Jim was standing over Leonard and pushing his snout into Leonard's neck, demanding more. Leonard had to chuckle because that was so _Jim._

"There. You'll all detangled and pretty as a picture in the moonlight." He glanced over Jim's head to the forest where the third moon was peeking over the tips of the trees. Something tightened in Leonard's chest, made him take a breath as Jim followed his gaze. He arched, threw his head back and howled. The sound was visceral and sent a shock down Leonard's spine.

It took a minute to recover and Leonard's voice had shifted from fond and amused to rough and breathless as he said, "It's time, Jim."

The wolf ducked his head once then darted away without a backward glance. Leonard called after him, "Wait!" But Jim was gone. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Hell, he didn't even know how the transformation worked, how long it took. He was sitting in the literal dark and hating the feeling of loss that made the gaps in his experience worse.

He very carefully took a towel and wrapped up whatever mammalian creature the wolf had left him and deposited it far from the blanket. He was tempted to try to follow Jim, but knew better than to do so.

Dropping back to the blanket, he swore, "Dammit, Jim. When this is all said and done and you're back to yourself we're having a serious talk."

He reached into the cooler and grabbed a drink, opting for water even though he was tempted by the chilled beer.

He heard Jim's howl from a distance and his head shot up, willing Jim to appear from that direction. But the woods were silent and dark around him. Instead of dozing again, he brooded, thoughts circling around his reactions to Jim as a wolf, how he wasn't afraid even though Jim had assured him he should be very wary. 

The woods lit with sound, scolding birds, and chattering squirrels propelled toward him and he stared hopefully into the darkness. There was a crack followed by a curse and then Jim stepped into the moonlight and Leonard's breath caught.

As magnificent as Jim's wolf had been, Jim Kirk, the human, was no less mesmerizing, no less feral. He strode toward Leonard heedless of being buck naked in the moonlight. The combined light of the moons, bright white, warm gold, and muted blue slipped like water around Jim, caressing his lean form, highlighting the plains and valleys of his torso. His hair was wild and unkempt, but shone brightly giving him epic bedhead and making Leonard's groin tighten in remembrance of all the times he'd seen him so tousled.

For all that Leonard knew Jim's body well, thought he knew every scar, freckle, and blemish on that pale skin, he'd never really known what that sinew and bone was capable of. Jim stood over him, toes still not crossing that boundary, his eyes magnetic. Leonard couldn't look away so he lifted his arm, mimicking the gesture that had urged the wolf forward. It pulled Jim to him, folding him gracefully to his knees in front of Leonard, but still too far away to touch without moving.

"Jim?"

There was worry and a hesitance about Jim that Leonard could not abide. The wolf was a part of Jim, a rare recessive gene that lessened none of the desire and love Leonard felt for the man before him. But Leonard knew Jim well enough to sense his fear.

With Jim watching, Leonard deliberately pulled off his shirt and shucked his boots and socks, then slithered out of his jeans and briefs, baring himself to Jim's wide eyes. The night was warm, but Leonard shivered as Jim's heated gaze dragged along his body, cock twitching as Jim licked his lips. "Darlin'?" Leonard questioned, arms open, beckoning.

Jim swayed, but shook his head. "Did I hurt you?"

"Idiot," Leonard rasped, his voice lowered to match Jim's. He leaned forward, snagged Jim's hand and tugged him onto the blanket. "You damn fool," he murmured into the skin at Jim's neck, then he bit down, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to get Jim's attention.

Judging by how fast he ended up flat on his back, warm weight of his captain, his lover, his _friend_ plastered over him from shoulder to toe, he'd done the right thing. "I love you, you ass. Of course you didn't hurt me. Overgrown puppy with a possessive streak a mile wide. Sound familiar?" He kept his tone light and teasing, kept the rasp of arousal at bay until he knew that he'd reassured Jim.

Jim sagged with relief, then ground his hips down as he shifted to his elbows. "Ass," he retorted, but there was a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"That gorgeous creature is all _you._ I'm not afraid of you, Jim," his voice was serious, determined to get through Jim's thick skull, but, in the end, Leonard knew that words wouldn't cut it. He gave Jim a slow, lascivious smile and sagged back into the blanket, limbs akimbo under Jim even as his hips started rocking in a barely there tease against Jim's groin. "But I am getting kind of desperate here," he prodded. "Might have to call the wolf back if you're just going to lie there like a bump on a log."

A possessive growl erupted from Jim's throat, just like Leonard had wanted. Then Jim was on him, hands roaming over bare skin, the touch a little rough, but perfect, warm and claiming; Jim's mouth seized Leonard's lips like he wanted to suck all the air from Leonard's lungs. And Leonard groaned, lust-filled and happy. He loved it when Jim was like this, when he wanted to show Leonard who he belonged to, as if there was any doubt. But Leonard went with it, grateful and easy as Jim left love marks down his torso, hot breath hovering over his aching cock before Jim moved lower.

Strong hands spread his legs and Jim's head ducked down, teasing him with nips to his inner thighs. When an athletic tongue speared him, Leonard couldn't help the way he shuddered and cried out. He gripped the blanket, swearing, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" as Jim worked him open, then backed off, licked a stripe from his balls and over his clenching hole again and again before his tongue was back. Leonard was squirming beneath Jim, begging for more, thrusting up into empty air, his whole body from the very tips of his hair down to his little toe one solid line of aching need.

"Goddammit! Quit teasing and fuck me!"

For his effort he was immediately flipped to his stomach and got a stinging bite to one ass cheek. "You're mine, Bones, and _I_ say when you get fucked, or even _if_ you do."

Leonard whimpered at the dark heat and the implicit threat in Jim's voice. If he wasn't careful Jim was going to torture him with delayed orgasms for _hours_. He had hoped Jim wouldn't be like this, would be impatient and hungry, but he might have miscalculated. He shifted, tilted his ass up, spreading his knees, lowered his shoulders in a bid to lure Jim. "Please, darlin'?" he pleaded, voice unconsciously shifting to a meek whine.

And there must still be a connection between Jim and his wolf brain because Leonard's show of submission was all it took for Jim to hurry things along, almost too fast, because the rushed prep meant a little burn as Jim slammed home. But Leonard arched into it, hands scrabbling on the blanket even as he keened as Jim howled. Their coupling was rough, dirty and so fucking good Leonard's balls were tightening, his body meeting Jim thrust for thrust until he was coming like a freight train, so hard he might have blacked out.

His entire body was twitching with aftershocks, sparks zinged down his spine as Jim held him and thrust a few more times before he stilled and came, not with a growl but with a hushed breath that looked like worship from over Leonard's shoulder and through satiated eyes. But whatever it was, Leonard knew he was staring at the most beautiful sight in the universe: James T. Kirk, body bathed in shimmering light. He looked like some god carved in marble, pale, surreally perfect instead of fallibly human. Gorgeous and untouchable.

Then he ducked his head and gazed at Leonard, licking his lips and grinning. "Damn, Bones! Didn't think you had it in you."

The illusion was shattered and in the marble god's place was just Jim, imperfect, wondrous ass that Leonard loved like air. Leonard huffed out a laugh and bucked, throwing Jim off. He sagged to the blanket, carefully avoiding the wet spot. "Bastard," he said, "You sure know how to kill the mood."

Jim flopped to the blanket on his back, blue eyes wide as a pout formed on his face. "But, Bo-oooo-nes," he wheedled.

And Leonard did the only thing he could, he leaned over and shut Jim up with a firm kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my trope bingo _transformations_ square and the title was taken from Van Morrison's _Moondance_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These are Paramount and Roddenberry's characters used in the spirit of creative commons. I promise to return them with smiles on.


End file.
